Traveling Soldier
by Hell di Sanseverini
Summary: Em tempos de guerra só podemos nos agarrar a esperança. Edward Elric, um jovem soldado sob o comando do exercito de Amestris contra a pequena cidade de Ishbal, só quer voltar para casa, para sua família, para os braços da mulher que ama. A guerra civil que prometeu aniquilar uma pequena população em troca de segredos escondidos sob a cidade mística. A volta para casa vai ser longa
1. Chapter 1

**Fevereiro de 1918**

O vento levantava a areia do chão. O rapaz caminhava, com uma mochila pesada nas costas e uma garrafa de água quente em sua mão. Ele dava pequenos goles quando a sede era muita. Os cabelos não paravam de crescer, desde a última vez que lhe foram cortados, mas não era nem de longe os longos cabelos que um dia teve. Não que ele estivesse reclamando disso agora. Estava tão quente que ele achava que estava se aproximando quase chegando no Inferno.

O grande casaco vermelho estava pendurado na alça de sua mochila e ele vestia apenas uma regata branca que marcava todos os músculos bem trabalhados e uma calça com uma bota. Havia muito tempo que não passava por uma viva alma e chegou a se questionar se sequer havia alguém por ali e até mesmo se estava indo na direção correta. Não era muito bom com coordenadas, essa era a especialidade de seu irmão mais novo, Alphonse Elric.

O grande terreno desértico se esticava a sua frente e ele já caminhava há alguns dias. Dia e noite no deserto. Contabilizava as noites, mas não sabia de que dia, de que mês. De que ano. Toda noite ele pensava que o dia seguinte seria o dia que ele finalmente alcançaria a pequena cidade de Youswell. Toda noite quando fechava os olhos pensava em Alphonse, o irmão mais novo, que soube estar na guerra. Em seu último contato com Roy Mustang ele disse que Al estava em boas mãos, em um batalhão comandado pela irmã de Louis Armstrong, Olivier. Pensava também na velha Pinako, em sua comida quente e saborosa e em todo cuidado e amor que ela demonstrou ter por ele e seu irmão ao longo dos anos. Por fim, pensava nela. Winry Rockbell. Seu coração doia toda vez que via seu rosto em seus sonhos. Acordava tremendo e muitas vezes chorando. Deus, como sentia falta da textura da pele dela, de seus cabelos macios, do gosto de seus lábios, de seu temperamento, de seu amor. Sentia falta de ama-la e de se sentir amado. Sentia falta dela, de tudo que a definia, de tudo o que detestava, de tudo o que amava.

Havia uma leve inclinação no terreno que o levava para algo que ele esperava não ser um penhasco. Não era. Ao chegar no fim pode avistar, um pouco mais ao longe, uma pequena cidade. "Youswell", pensou aliviado. Enxugou o suor do rosto com a camisa e continuou sua caminhada.

Youswell era pequena e simples. Pessoas trabalhadoras e humildes. Ele atraia muitos olhares. Claro. A roupa e o cabelo indicavam que ele era um soldado e a tatuagem, bem...

"O que cê tá fazendo aqui? Cães do exercito não são bem vindos não, garoto."  
"Não, Gustav, por favor. Ele pode transmutar o chão e matar você."  
"Deixa de ser medrosa, mulher. Eu não vou arregar pra um cãozinho com ele. Além do mais, ele precisa de mãos para poder fazer isso." - disse puxando um pequeno punhal

Edward respirou irritado.

"Eu espero que você saiba usar isso se você pretende vir para cima de mim. Porque eu sei. Eu não preciso de alquimia pra te fazer em picadinhos, então só me deixe pegar meu trem que ninguém precisa se ferir."

O cara olhou com desdém para ele, porém achou mais sábio guardar a adaga.

"Seu dia de sorte, garoto. Essa cidade não é para aberrações como você. Então, pegue seu trem e se manda."  
"Não precisa pedir duas vezes."

Era uma longa viagem de Youswell até Resembool. Pelo menos no trem havia comida e uma cama quente para ele dormir. E seria menos torturante do que as noites frias no deserto. Dormiu quase a viagem toda.

A barba por fazer coçava e incomodava, mas esse era o menor dos seus problemas. A vista de Resembool fez seu coração saltar dentro do peito. Lar, era essa palavra que descrevia o que sentia em relação àquele lugar. Lembrou-se de uma velha canção de soldado, mas achou mais saudável espantar esses pensamentos.

Resembool batia a porta e ele estava doido para simplesmente voltar. Edward pegou suas malas, a estação estava há alguns metros de distancia. Enquanto observava os verdes pastos da zona rural, a porta de seu compartimento foi aberta.

"Eu deveria saber que os rumores eram reais. Afinal de contas, o Fullmetal Alchemist não seria derrotado de uma maneira tão esdrúxula, não é mesmo? De qualquer maneira, fico feliz que esteja vivo."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Envy?" - o tom de sua voz era de raiva  
"Vim te levar de volta."  
"Pra guerra?"  
"Não, não para guerra. O Fuhrer tem grandes planos para você."  
"Eu não quero saber. Eu não vou voltar. Nem que eu precise te matar"

Edward levantou-se e pôs-se em posição de luta. Envy riu.

"Ow, menos, cara. Não vim aqui brigar com você. Mas você sabe, bem no fundo, que não tem escolha. Você pode sair desse trem, encontrar a linda srta. Rockbell, mas esse belo romance vai durar até quando? Ein? Você quer mesmo encarar o Fuhrer? Se for assim, cara, você perdeu mais do que um braço e uma perna nesse seu acidente."

Edward olhou para os automails que estavam em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos. Tentava ignora-los o tempo inteiro, fingindo para si próprio que aquilo não havia acontecido. Pensava em Winry e no que ela pensaria ao vê-lo daquele jeito, pela metade. Tinha medo dela rejeita-lo, de considera-lo um monstro. Sabia que ela estava acostumada com automails, afinal, ela trabalhava com isso. Porém se perguntava se ele não seria menos homem para ela daquele jeito. O suspense lhe matava. Muita coisa havia mudado nele desde que fora para a guerra. Não só os membros de metal. Tinha medo dela odiar o homem que ele havia se tornado. O soldado.

"Vai, salta desse trem. Tenha uma noite de sexo ardente e selvagem com a sua gatinha, até porque, acredite, você está precisando de uma boa trepada e depois me encontre na saída da estrada B amanhã às 7 horas da manhã. Não se atrase, eu odeio esperar."

Assim que Envy fechou a porta do compartimento, Edward sentou-se em sua cama, pôs as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar.

A caminhada até a casa da velha Pinako era curta comparado ao que havia andado no deserto. Ao avistar a casa, seu coração parou. Pensou pela primeira vez se deveria ir até lá. Envy estava certo, ele estaria em perigo e colocaria Pinako e Winry em perigo também. Não queria arriscar a vida de ambas por puro egoísmo. Não se perdoaria se algo lhes acontecesse. Foi com muito pesar que Edward caminhou na direção contrária a da casa das Rockbell.

Às 6 da manhã, quando Envy chegou ao lugar combinado, Edward já estava lá com seu semblante sério e fechado. Envy sorriu para ele. Tudo começaria de novo. E dessa vez seria ainda pior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Janeiro de 1916**

 ****Não existia lugar mais pacato do que a pequena cidade de Resembool. Uma cidade praticamente rural, com um pequeno comércio em seu centro; uma farmácia, uma floricultura, um mercadinho, uma loja de ferragens. Um de cada, sem excessos. A grande maioria conseguia seu sustento no campo. Quem quisesse estudar tinha que se mudar para alguma outra cidade, como Cidade do Leste, que possuía uma das poucas grandes universidades do país.

Edward Elric nunca se imaginou numa universidade. Não que fosse um bronco do interior, muito pelo contrário. Era figurinha carimbada na biblioteca local. Se interessava muito por alquimia desde pequeno, provável herança do pai ausente. Levava o irmão mais novo para vê-lo performar seus pequenos truques, enquanto o pequeno Alphonse se impressionava com as conquistas diárias de Ed. Com a morte de sua mãe, apenas duas coisas o fizeram continuar: o amor pela alquimia e o senso de responsabilidade perante Alphonse. Não poderia se deixar abater, tinha que ser forte e cuidar do irmão agora que estariam sozinhos no mundo.

Tudo teria sido muito mais difícil se não fosse pela bondosa Pinako Rockbell, vizinha dos Elric. Com a morte repentina de Trisha, a velha mecânica de automails decidiu cuidar dos garotos que vira crescer e que sempre roubavam frutas de sua propriedade. A filha que não via há anos e a neta que lhe fora proibida de ver eram a única família que sobrara para Pinako e ela se via tão solitária quanto os dois irmãos. Edward tinha apenas treze anos e Alphonse apenas onze quando aconteceu.

Ambos eram imensamente gratos a Pinako por tudo o que ela lhes dera, desde o teto, a comida até o carinho de uma avó. Alphonse demonstrava com muito mais facilidade que Edward, que se tornou mais frio e distante com o passar dos anos. Ao mesmo tempo que Resembool era muito pequeno para personalidade tão expansiva quanto a do rapaz, nada o motiva a sair daquele fim de mundo e ir desbravar o mundo. Pelo menos lá ele era útil. Cuidava de seu irmãozinho e ajudava a velha Pinako em tarefas da casa.

A vida pacata do interior cumpria bem seu papel de dar uma vida estável e sem grandes emoções para Edward. Apenas ele, Pinako e Alphonse e uma vasta propriedade que o afastava de muitas outras pessoas. Era apenas o que ele precisava. E era como pensava que seria sua vida durante muito tempo até o dia em que Pinako recebeu um telefonema.

Pinako não falava com a filha desde que Winry era apenas uma pré-adolescente. Sentia muita falta tanto da filha quanto da neta, mas Sara Rockbell teve a quem puxar. Era teimosa como a própria Pinako e Winry nunca foi muito diferente. "Está no sangue", sempre dizia quando o temperamento de alguma das Rockbell era assunto numa roda de conversa.

A ligação da filha a preocupou. Não conseguia imaginar o porquê dela precisar que Winry ficasse em Resembool por algum tempo. Sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nada de Sara, entretanto não imaginava nenhum motivo bom por trás disso. Sara e Urey, seu genro, sempre foram engajados politicamente e com a guerra recém estourada, não conseguia pensar que uma coisa estava correlacionada a outra.

Suspirou e concordou com a ida de Winry para Resembool. Jamais fecharia as portas para sua única neta, a quem não via há anos e de quem sentia mais saudades do que jamais seria capaz de expressar. Mas pra quem a conhecia bem, ver pequenas demonstração de carinho e amor em suas ações não era difícil. E para os Elric era claro como água o quão ansiosa e feliz ela estava com a ida de Winry para sua casa.

Diferente da velha Rockbell, Edward não estava nenhum pouco ansioso com a chegada da menina. Pra começar que perdera seu quarto para a menina. Já estava sendo um estorvo antes mesmo de chegar. Além disso, a dinâmica entre os três era perfeita. Edward acordava de mau-humor, Alphonse respeitava e Pinako estava sempre lá com uma caneca do café caseiro mais saboroso que ele já havia tomado. Ele também gostava de andar confortável pela casa, o que incluía as vezes ser visto apenas de roupas íntimas. Agora ele teria que ser obrigado a usar roupas em sua própria casa. Tudo isso por causa de uma garota de quem, até onde ele se lembrava, ele sequer gostava. Ela vivia atrás dele quando eram pequenos e ficava chamando-o de nanico.

"Estou muito feliz com a vinda da Winry-chan."

"Claro, não foi você quem perdeu seu quarto por causa dessa inconveniência."

"Não, mas agora tenho que lidar com seu ronco."

"Eu não ronco."

"Ah, não, claro que não. Eu acho que o confundi com meu outro irmão." - Edward fez uma cara irônica para Alphonse que sorriu. "Além do mais, ela está ainda mais bonita do que era quando éramos mais novos."

"Ela é a neta da Pinako. Se for igual a velha, deve ser uma doida. Não há beleza que compense se envolver com uma Rockbell."

"Fácil dizer isso agora, porque até onde eu bem me lembro eu ganhei uma cicatriz porque disse que iria casar com ela."

Edward fechou a cara e se isolou na varanda da casa, seu lugar favorito. Sentiu o cheiro de fumo e olhou para trás esperando já ver a figura de Pinako atrás de si.

"Obrigada por ser compreensivo, Edward."

"Como se eu tivesse escolha."

"Acredite em mim, parte de mim preferia que Winry não estivesse vindo para cá. Pelo menos eu teria certeza que minha filha está segura."

Edward não soube o que dizer e manteve os olhos no nada.

"Essa também é sua casa, você sabe disso. Mas eu peço que não torne esse um ambiente difícil para Winry. Ela não está passando por um bom momento. E eu sei como você sabe ser uma pessoa difícil quando quer. Meus clientes que o digam, principalmente o Russell. Ou aquela cigana."

"Não vou ser, Pinako."

"Bom ouvir isso. Gostaria de pedir que me acompanhasse amanha à estação de trem para buscar minha neta."

"Porque você não leva o Al?"

"Ele vai fazer umas compras pra mim de manhã."

"Eu vou no lugar dele." - Pinako olhou para o rapaz. "Não quero ser guarda costas de ninguém, com todo respeito."

"Tudo bem. Você quem sabe, rapaz." Pinako levantou-se com alguma dificuldade. "Não durma tarde então, amanhã vai ser um dia longo. Boa noite, chibi."

"Boa noite, velhaca."

Ao chegar em seu novo quarto, Edward subiu para a cama de cima da beliche. Alphonse já se encontrava apagado na cama debaixo. Ficou encarando o teto de madeira, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Winry Rockbell. O que lembrava sobre ela? Ela era tímida, chorona, possuía grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis e um cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros. Recusou o pedido de casamento de Alphonse porque dizia que o amava como um irmão e o dele porque era muito baixinho. Pensar nisso o irritava. Pensou no tipo de menina que ela podia ter se tornado. Winry cresceu numa cidade grande, provavelmente cercada de meninas fúteis que só se importavam com namorados e maquiagem. Winry Rockbell. Esse foi seu último pensamento antes de cair nos braços de Morfeu.


End file.
